Game of Moans
by Juneblue
Summary: ItaNaruSasu. The most wanted prize bachelor, Sasuke, develops an unhealthy obsession over a delinquent, poor student at Konoha—a high school for the extremely rich and privileged. The problem is that Naruto Uzumaki is straight and unknowingly belongs to someone else…a mysterious, powerful man from the shadows…
1. The Delinquent

General Story Warnings: Shota, yaoi, lime, and cursing.  
A/N: Naruto is 15 years old, Sasuke is 16, and Itachi is 24. Please note that Naruto is underage and nine years younger than Itachi—thus, a shota pairing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; and I hereby proclaim that I do not intend to make a profit out of this story.

* * *

Chapter One  
The Delinquent

"_Naruto Uzumaki, please come down this very moment to see Orochimaru-sensei!" _blasted the loudspeakers.

Naruto should've stayed home.

The one day he _finally_ showed up to this goddamned school everyone rattled and badgered him.

Teachers whittled away, biting their nails as to why he turned up. After all, he was like a pimple among a perfectly radiating bunch of 'gifted' students. And even though Konoha's new school year ceremony commenced a short two days ago, he _already_ considered dropping out. Unlike most students who attended the grandeur procession, the sounding of loud bugles and drums hardly mustered up any excitement for 'learning'. Just why the hell did he even bother?

Leaning against the chain-link fence, Naruto whipped out a cigarette. But before he could light the damn thing, an arm lashed out to knock it of his hand.

"Naruto! So you're really out here?" a shrill voice cried, her pink hair standing on end. "And you're _smoking_? You need to get back to class!"

Naruto crouched down, frustrated that his last cigarette went to waste. "Ne, Sakura-chan that was a little unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? I am our grade's _valedictorian_!" Sakura glared hotly, her petite arms planted on each side of her waist. "I can't just stand around letting you ruin our class's reputation!"

"God damn Sakura not you too...everyone today has just been so naggy. I knew I shouldn't have even shown up."

Tensing, Sakura clenched onto her bag. "You're not even wearing the school uniform. All the boys wear blue uniforms and _you're_ in orange, do you know how bad this makes me look?"

"What can I say...orange is my color," drawled Naruto, grinning like a fox.

"You only come to school once in a while to do something bad, don't you? If you keep skipping lessons you'll be detained!" Sakura's emerald eyes hardened into steel gems. "Orochimaru-sensei is looking for you, and if you don't go, I'll be scolded as the class monitor—eh?!"

She felt her skirt lift up.

Holding up the skirt's pleated hem, Naruto peeped at her underwear. "Wah? Granny panties? Even has feces on it…"

"Naruto!" She screeched, whirling around and smacking him with all her momentum. "You pervert! You are just despicable. Die, you sex maniac!"

The blond stumbled backwards, feeling his cheek swell up into a little hill. Ouch, that hurt. But it sure as hell was worth it.

"_Idiot! Rotten spoiled egg! Cad!" _Sakura continued hollering using every last breath from her lungs. "_Get back here!_"

Snickering, and running for his life, Naruto dashed out through the exit before he faced any more of her wrath.

* * *

"_Uzumaki! Uzumaki come to the staff room immediately!" _

"Tch. I'm not going! That Orochimaru-sensei seems to enjoy torturing me," muttered Naruto, leaving the front doors of Konoha.

"UZUMAKI! Time to settle the score!"

Two male compeers jumped in front of Naruto, obstinately blocking his desired path. The pair of boys seemed to contrast one another in appearances. For instance, the ginger headed kid, whose bulky frame seemed suitable for wrestling made his tall albino friend, with the lanky frame, appear utterly weak.

Squinting, Naruto didn't recognize either of them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Heh! You don't know who we are? Are you really as dumb as they say?" asked the tallest mockingly, a dark, sardonic grin spreading over his face. "I'm Suigetsu and this is my pal Jugo. We're Sasuke-sama's friends."

Roaring with laughter, Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Friends? You guys are his _pets_. I don't think that bastard understands what friendship means!"

"H-hey," bit out Suigetsu, glancing awkwardly at Jugo and then back to the blond, "we _are_ his friends, whether a dumbass like you wants to admit that."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Naruto narrowed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "What the hell do you Uchiha cronies want?"

For show, Jugo slammed his right fist into his other palm, demonstrating a need to fight. "You hurt Sasuke Uchiha. We're here to settle the score."

Unimpressed, Naruto inquired lightly almost to himself, "I hurt him? I don't even remember…what are we settling exactly, I'm not sure?"

"How do you _not _remember?! You _physically assaulted_ the great Sasuke-sama! You're going to pay!" Suigetsu yelled, flailing his arms vehemently. "Right Jugo?"

"Oh right…" Naruto's eyes radiated, ecstasy glinting in his orbs of cerulean. "You mean that, heh!"

_I did meet Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Two days ago when I skipped the new-year ceremony, I ended up bumping into him…but how? Let's see…_

_-o-o-_

Two Days Prior

_I definitely didn't sit around for the ceremony. I ditched campus…_

With a proud gait, Naruto squandered off campus muttering, "Don't teachers ever get it? No one wants to celebrate school."

Even a few blocks away, he still heard Konoha's senior marching band—what atrocious music, certainly not his cup of tea. Unfortunately, they played in front of the school all morning, sounding the drums and bugles. Now if they served some donuts and ramen, he'd stick around but…

The last thing he wanted to be around was a bunch of stiff rich kids, looking at him weirdly. As though he didn't belong to their caste, their high material culture.

_I remember going to the grocery store right after that…_

Well, he spent no more than five minutes in the vast supermarket. He knew exactly what he wanted.

Naruto veered specifically into the cookies and snacks isle, and found all his essentials just there. With the little salary he earned, he managed to afford some indulgences but few and far between. For example today, he wisely decided the selection for this month's food supply. He dumped popcorn, donuts, pretzels, potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, and a dozen instant ramen packets into his shopping basket.

_And that's when I heard an interesting conversation…_

When he collected all of his "groceries" and headed for the cashier, Naruto froze upon hearing a familiar voice.

"But Sakura you're our class representative. How could _you_ not go to the ceremony?"

He heard Sakura's whine, "I-it's not mandatory to go. And—and…what's the point in going if Sasuke-kun isn't there?"

Naruto slowly backed up, concealing himself behind a barricade of canned tomato soup. He recognized, several paces away, Sakura and Ino standing on line together in their school uniforms, waiting to pay.

They didn't see him. And he didn't want to get caught.

"Well?" Ino shuffled on her feet impatiently. "How did you know that Sasuke-kun wasn't going to attend the ceremony?"

Blushing, Sakura smiled and said lightly, "I heard on the news that he was filming a commercial today to raise awareness for driving safely. Sasuke-kun is so amazing, he is so charitable."

"I heard that too. That's why I skipped. If he isn't around at school, I don't bother going. He's the only reason why I begged my parents to send me to Konoha."

"My parents," Sakura intimated, "are hoping that I will find a rich man to marry into at Konoha. But I only want Sasuke-kun."

Ino glared at the pink-haired girl as though she were scum. "Uh-huh. We'll see about that. Anyway, my GPS says that Sasuke's filming set is about half a mile from here…"

Fruitlessly, Naruto peered around the edge carefully in hopes of getting a better glimpse of Sakura. He sighed discreetly, disappointed. Another meaningless tirade about Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Sasuke, the heir to Uchiha World Finance Group, notoriously labeled as Japan's most eligible bachelor.

But how can Sakura profess a love for someone she's never met? Naruto simply didn't comprehend. So naturally, this obsession with Sasuke baffled, shattered, and perturbed his boyish mind.

_Before I knew it, someone knocked hard into me…_

A small hard body flanked Naruto, knocking the unsuspecting blond into the wall of food cans. The store shelf toppled over and a storm of canned vegetables toppled onto his head, pounding relentlessly one by one. After a moment of recovery, because that sure as hell hurt, Naruto bewilderedly surveyed the area for the person who had rammed into him.

"What the fuck! Get back here!" Naruto bellowed, his eyes searching for his attacker amid the crowd, blinded as to the amount of stares he won.

Running away from the angry blond, a small kid around the age of eleven stuck his tongue out and mockingly said, "Sorry mister!"

A kid? A kid managed to one up me like that? I can't let him get away with that, Naruto assessed seethingly, I have to teach him a lesson that Uzumaki Naruto is not one to be messed with!

Quickly, Naruto made a bee line to the next available cashier. "Hurry miss, how much do I owe you?"

The store clerk aired disinterest, and if anything, she scanned Naruto's groceries slower. "Do you have the store card? Can't activate coupon deals without—"

"No I don't have a store card," the teen cried out exasperatedly, clenching his fists. "What's the total?"

"Nineteen dollars and forty-five cents."

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and foraged for a $20 bill, and foraged some more. Nothing came into his hands.

He then gulped, foraged his left pockets, breast pockets, back pockets, his boxers, his shoes, his sleeves, and...

A cold shivering sweat broke out. Nothing, still. There was no way he lost the money. No, he just had it! Unless...

"The fucking KID!" Naruto growled dangerously. "He stole my money! That sneaky little pipsqueak pickpocketed me, and probably had a nice laugh…"

Temper flaring, he imagined the scenario and every treacherous detail: how a little hand managed to stealthily reach into his coat pocket, and then run off with all of his money. Of course, he wasn't going to take this lying down. If he didn't get his forty dollars back, he'll be going without food for the rest of the month.

_I chased after the kid, still in shock that something like that could happen to me…_

Naruto bolted for the exit, elbowing anyone who got in the way; and when he finally hit the streets of town, he paused and took a good gander around. His concentration never reached this extraordinary threshold, his focus transcended perfection itself—a denouement when food and one's pride are at stake! Fight or flight response!

And with his heightened senses, the blond spotted the kid trotting away at 2 o'clock.

Our readers will be amazed that Naruto in his fiery pursuit, threw himself into a full body tackle onto the kid, hollering, "You!"

A high pitched scream came from the victim crushed underneath Naruto's body. Squirming, the child thief tried to escape, though it was much too late.

Naruto confidently shot to his feet and wrung the kid by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him into the air.

"I want my $40 back, punk," Naruto demanded, threat laced into his voice.

"What? I'm just an innocent kid!" The thief shrieked, struggling to yank Naruto's hands off his collar. "I don't have your money!"

"Oh really?" Naruto growled, losing his temper, he shook the boy in his grip violently, "I. Don't. _Believe._ You!"

"Ah!" the boy choked out. "Stop…"

"Or do I need to grab it out of you?" Naruto hissed, unmercifully tightening his grip.

"Please don't! I'm sorry. Let me go and I'll return you what's yours."

"Good."

With a look of triumph, Naruto let the boy down slowly. The thief was a disheveled pre-teen, donned in a faded school uniform and a rag for a scarf. Naruto felt relieved he didn't have to get so physical in public with a child.

"Hah, sucker!" The kid laughed, jumping backwards. "Sayo-o-nara!"

In that moment, the child thief flung a charcoal like ball in Naruto's direction; when it made contact on the ground, a poof of smoke as thick as a cloud erupted and exploded around Naruto.

The kid disappeared through the thick, rapid, and growing grey vapors.

Damn it! A choking breath hitched in Naruto's throat and he gagged; he shut his eyes instinctively and plunged forward, falling prostrate. Coughing and yacking his lungs out frantically, he still thought he'd been enveloped by an indefinite sea of smoke. However, the smoke bomb produced such a small radius around him, that within a few seconds, the little cloud of smoke dissipated completely—and people passing by found themselves an interesting show.

That little punk! Naruto peeled his face from the floor, bellowing, "You're going to pay for that!"

Scrambling to his feet, he ran after the pickpocket, shoving anyone who stood in the way. And yet, the child thief was nowhere to be found.

Naruto huffed, doubling over for air on the next street corner. "God damn it!"

As though Mother Nature wanted to send its condolences, a cooling gust of wind his blew back his amber honey tresses of hair, and his coattail billowed behind him. The unyielding sun glared on him and its hot rays pitied his unfortunate circumstance.

_I was just about to give up until, right before my eyes, the kid who stole my money was hanging onto the back of a truck, riding away…_

"Na, na, na!" vociferated the child thief, startling Naruto out of his wits.

What the...

Stupefied, Naruto blinked, nearly thinking he was delusional.

On the road, speeding as leisurely as a tour bus, a cargo truck drove by. And he quickly recognized a scrawny boy clinging onto the tails of the giant vehicle. How on earth did he manage to do that?

If Naruto didn't stop him now, those dollars would never see the fluorescent lights of the food store!

The thief giggled as the truck drove him farther down the road. "You'll never catch me now! _Idiot_!"

Waving a fist angrily, Naruto shouted back, "We'll see! _Punk_!"

Quick! Biting his lip, he thought anxiously, desperation strangling his mind into frenzy. Almost immediately, Naruto noticed a bicycle leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree, unchained and untied. No one will mind if he "borrowed it", emergencies can't be helped.

He sprinted over to it and straddled the faux leather seat, until a dreadful realization dawned on him—he was about to launch into a pursuit on a little girl's bike. The bicycle stood two feet tall scarcely up to Naruto's knees, purple frills dangled on the handles, and the rims were neon pink.

And our readers may imagine the awkward chase which ensued: a little child clinging to the tail of a truck moving at 20 miles per hour and no more; and Naruto, barely balancing on the tiny cushioned seat of a little girl's bicycle, pedaled as fast as he could.

Naruto, approaching the thief in close tow, yelled determinedly, "Hey! Punk! You're not getting away!"

The boy glanced anxiously behind him to see Naruto looming over, "What!? How did—"

"You really think you're getting away with this?"

Veering gently around the corner, the truck headed for the highway, however, traffic prevented it from entering.

"I, Konohamaru, will not let you catch me!" bawled the thief.

Azure eyes widened apprehensively as Naruto closed in on the other and slammed the breaks. Like a lightning bolt, he reached for the boy named Konohamaru and managed to grasp onto the silky, shining, blue scarf that the wind seemed to help put into his hands. Konohamaru cried out, attempting to climb to the top of the truck, however, like a leash Naruto yanked the scarf without mercy.

Brows furrowing, and cheeks red, Konohamaru barked, "How dare you! Let go, this is grandpa's scarf!"

"And that money belongs to me!" Naruto countered vehemently.

"Why you..." Konohamaru ground out, teeth clenching.

_Right as I was about to finally get my money back, and beat the kid up, some old man suddenly crept up behind me…_

"_CUT!_" A raspy, yet deep voice tore from behind Naruto.

Maintaining a grip on the scarf, Naruto whirled around to face an angry old man he'd never met or seen before. "Huh?"

The elderly, wrinkled, and grey stranger furiously gibbered on incoherently before he finally spoke English, "What in God's name are you doing? The biker doesn't appear until _the end of the scene_!"

Naruto blinked, confused. "Biker scene? Wha—"

"YOU DON'T COME IN UNTIL _THE END_!" shouted the old man, sending the blond a dirty look. "How many times do I have to say this?"

Taken aback, Naruto's eyes widened into saucers, and he yelled back, "Hey _geezer_, I have no clue what you're getting at. What 'scene'? I'm not in any scene!"

The old man turned 180 degrees slowly, asking his crew, stationed all around, whether this was an April fool's prank or some practical joke.

"Sir, I think he's accidently thrown himself into our shoot," said a timid workman.

"You're fired! Obviously _no one_ was securing the perimeter…unbelievable," the old man barked. "Whoever let this idiot mount on our bicycle is a _failure_!"

"Oh Tazuna sir, please! I didn't see him!"

"Leave, you're a disgrace."

"O-okay." Tears flowed out of the poor workman.

"And as for you kid," The old man sneered, turning to a bewildered Naruto. "If you don't get off that bike and apologize, I'll have you spending the night in the slammers where punks like you belong."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto slowly drew a breath in. "Listen here, I ain't planning to stick around. This kid here, see, stole my money, and all I'm looking is to get it back…"

To demonstrate his catch, like fisherman do, Naruto tugged at the scarf in his hands. However, he pulled at air and the whole length of silk coiled around and into his palm. No, no, no, Naruto growled, I had him in my own hands! How did Konohamaru get away? Well obviously, the kid simply shed the scarf off his neck and ran off; that is, thanks to this senile geezer, Konohamaru disappeared.

_And just when it couldn't get any worse, I find out that the person driving the truck—the person who helped Konohamaru escape—was none other than…_

Suddenly, the driver's door of the cargo truck slammed open and a pale boy stepped out. An ominous cold wind swept and whistled around. Naruto even felt the crew behind him tense up. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tried to make out who it was that everyone suddenly seemed so terrified of. In fact, Naruto felt envious that his spotlight was stolen.

The old man managed to whisper, "Great going kid. Now you've upset my boss."

Blinking, Naruto tried to digest that tidbit. "Boss? What?"

"Are you that ignorant, kid?" muttered the director under his breath, seeing Naruto's confusion. "That's Sasuke Uchiha, and I can tell from all the way here that someone's getting their walking papers."

_Sasuke Uchiha_! So that boy was Sasuke? And he's the _boss_ of this whole shtick? Naruto glanced all about him, seeing workmen scattered about the "set". Everyone had their eyes glued onto Sasuke, and all their eyes revealed fear and anxiety. To think, moments ago, Naruto had everyone's attention just like Sasuke! Even just for a moment...to have everyone's admiration...

Naruto crossed his arms, jealousy boiling in his limbs. He wanted the spotlight back.

After slamming the door shut, Sasuke slowly advanced towards the crew. "What's going on?"

Naruto perceived that the old man beside him turned deathly pale. Serves the geezer right, the blond thought menacingly, a taste of his own medicine.

"I, Tazuna, am terribly sorry and ashamed," lamented the old man, feverishly, as he threw himself at Sasuke. "Please forgive me. The day has been full of unnecessary distractio—"

"Who's this?" questioned Sasuke, training an icy stare onto Naruto.

At the sudden question, the old man, or Tazuna, felt so taken aback that his mouth hung in surprise. "S-some pedestrian hoodlum, sir! Please forgive me," he cried out finally, shakily pointing an accusatory finger at Naruto. "He's debauched the scene, and I'm ashamed of myself for allowing…"

Naruto leaped forward with a ferocious grin, interrupting Tazuna's pitiless rant. "Hey hey...you're really Sasuke Uchiha? What are you doing dressed like_ that_?"

A deeply tense, awkward silence settled. Sasuke's eyes steeled up. "What?"

"Oh right, right. Forgot this is all for a commercial," suddenly Naruto added in lightly, "for driving, right? Funny 'cause everyone knows you can't drive..."

Tazuna at this moment nearly lost his mind. "What are you _saying_ kid! Do you even know who you're speaking to?! Have some respect!"

Naruto wiped at his nose, a little obnoxiously. "Yeah, but who's going to believe _Sasuke_ behind the wheel? Shit, he's been driven around by others since he was a little todd."

No one noticed Sasuke's elegant brow twitch.

"Wrong kid! Get off the set before I call the cops!" screeched Tazuna, his spit splattering over Naruto's bare collar. "You're lucky if I don't fine you, kid, get out before I change my mind!"

Naruto maliciously grinned, as if plotting something diabolical. "See, this is what I mean. Someone's always driving for you, Uchiha. Do you ever take charge for yourself?"

With a well-fornicated mask of indifference, Sasuke looked down and into the challenging blond.

Mocking electric blue eyes, annoyed wrinkled nose, defiant posture...For a moment, almost naturally, Sasuke felt very entertained by Naruto's temperamental hotness, wondering how absurdly out of place it really seemed. And in the next moment however, Sasuke felt so suddenly extremely annoyed by Naruto's singular passion. He knew he shouldn't feel as provoked by the teasing; yet, inexplicable frustration began pressurizing up in his chest, which he couldn't control.

Naruto sensed that finally the spotlight returned to shine on him, and he grinned shamelessly. As he basked in everyone's attention, especially Uchiha's intense scrutiny, he felt pretty invigorated.

"Stare at me all you want Uchiha," said Naruto with an impudent air, "but if you want a _real_ contest, let's do it with our fists!"

"That's crossing the line," Tazuna cut in wailing and flailing. "Kid, you've gone too far! Too far!"

With deep scorn, as biting as a falcon's claw, Sasuke coldly turned to the old man. "You're finished here, Tazuna. I asked for you to secure the perimeter. It's clear you didn't."

The icy command instantly grappled every workman on the set, especially Tazuna. Tazuna's fired? Not loyal, loving Tazuna! The five cameraman near the edge of the road shook their head dolefully, and fearfully. For they too, were susceptible to the same fate

Then glaring blankly back to the blond boy, Sasuke spared only a few words. "Get out of my sight, I'm not at all interested in your words."

While Naruto stood unfazed by Sasuke's 'harsh' dereliction, Tazuna whimpered as though his soul had been torn from his body.

"Oh I beg for your forgiveness sir!" The elderly man dropped to his knees and bowed his head onto the concrete. "I will never forgive myself for bringing such disgrace to you!"

_At that moment, I really did feel guilty for the old man—well only for a second. What I really wanted, was to fight Uchiha, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass..._

"Why so harsh? Did I somehow get through to you, Uchiha-_kun_?" interceded Naruto with an intense jibing tone, while wheedling a defense for the innocent, "You know it's not this old geezer's fault, right? No matter how damned secure you think you can get, I'll get in if I want. There's nothing that'd stop me!"

Sasuke couldn't avoid looking into those fiery molten sapphires. "Didn't I say get out of my sight?"

"Come on," Naruto bit out dreadfully slow, clenching his fists, "how about some compassion for others? Give this old geezer another chance!"

"I pay them in dollars, not useless sentimentalities."

"Well that's not nice, Uchiha. Ever heard of the saying '_judge_ a man by how he treats his inferiors?'"

An imperceptible scowl passed over Sasuke's expression. "You don't know me."

"_Come_ _on_," pressed Naruto, irritated at the blatant denial, "I see right through that shell of yours."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned away. "Someone get this moron off the set already."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, sneering. "Get me off the set yourself, bastard."

_In that instant, I must have gotten to him…he really went at me with a hateful intent…_

As furiously fast as a tornado, Sasuke whirled himself onto the blond and rammed the boy against the steel surface of the truck's tailgate. Naruto hissed and tightened his jaw as Sasuke pinned him down. It happened so quickly and Naruto felt so caught off guard that he involuntarily flushed under the taller teen.

"The delinquent finally shuts up," said Sasuke, breathing down an air of arrogance.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto growled, "Get off me Uchiha or I'll have to pulverize that precious face of yours."

"I thought that was your plan, moron, but it looks like you're all talk."

"Your breath, fuck," complained Naruto, wrenching Sasuke off of him, "Ever heard of cinnamon mints, geez?"

Ever timidly and slowly, Tazuna the film director raised his head to witness a frightening sight—a sight as rare as a comet flitting across a night sky. Why on earth was Sasuke stooping to that delinquent's level? He perceived a subtle cloud of frustration hover over Sasuke's elegant brow—almost indistinguishable. And yet, in his ten years serving the Uchiha, that was perhaps the most visible emotion he'd ever seen. Unbelievable! As Tazuna stared in shock, he rationalized that the blond teenager must be a complete idiot for provoking his ever powerful boss—well sadly, _former_ boss, that is.

Poor Tazuna held all panic and tears as best as he could, but he pathetically whimpered when Naruto catapulted toward Sasuke, yelling louder than thunder. Naruto drew a fist faster than the Gods of Wind, connecting with Sasuke's jaw. And the Uchiha reprehensibly reciprocated as best as he could.

And a terrible brawl ensued between them.

Every work staff on set made an onerous effort to tear the two teenagers apart before the altercation got bloody.

-o-o-

Present

_Now I remember…_

Suigetsu wrung the blond teen forcefully by the collar, bringing their faces a scant inch apart. "I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp for what you did to Sasuke-sama!"

"Well I'm in a bad mood today," Naruto sneered, sadistic pleasure shadowing his expression. "Let's see how I hammer you!"

Chuckling, the albino and his bulky companion folded into a fighting position: knees bent, arms out in front, and wrists tightened.

"Come on!" Naruto ferociously yelled, dispatching a lightning fist. "Go, go!"

No one saw Naruto's fist coming. In no time, Suigetsu plummeted towards the ground; however, before he made contact with the earth, Naruto wrenched his collar, reeled him close, and furiously head-butted him.

Wildly raging, Naruto sent a knee into Suigetsu's abdomen. "Here you go!"

Jugo's mouth hung open, watching his friend KO'd. "Suigetsu? Shit…Uzumaki, you'll pay for that!"

While Suigetsu lay on the ground passed out, Jugo rushed towards the smaller blond teen with a killer punch. As agile as a fox, Naruto easily dodged the attack, sidestepping it; and seizing the opportunity, Naruto returned the favor and successfully delivered a highly momentous right hook to the chin.

Relentlessly, Naruto sent an array of hard fists to the face, shouting, "Yeah, come on!"

"S-shit, you're not human…" tapered off Jugo, slipping into unconsciousness, and fell limp on the ground on top of Suigetsu.

"Ah!" Naruto sighed in relief, turning away. "So much more comfortable now."

_Did Uchiha really send them to fight me? They were pretty pathetic…_

Figures that bastard Sasuke commissioned others to do his dirty work. Yes, of course Uchiha wouldn't risk tarnishing his own suit or manicured nails; but beyond the material risks, there was also the abstract. That coward knew he didn't stand a chance, and then what would happen to Sasuke's pathetic ego? That'd certainly be awesome, if Naruto publicly pulverized him, he'd strip the Uchiha's last shred of dignity.

"Going somewhere, rascal?" a sly voice sounded behind him.

Naruto turned. _Shit, not him_. "Ah, Orochimaru."


	2. Expulsion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I am not making a profit from this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Expulsion

Naruto turned. _Shit, not him_. "Ah, Orochimaru."

"You should call me Orochimaru-_sensei_." The sallow man scowled disagreeably and slithered closer to Naruto. "Beating up fellow classmates on campus, what kind of student are you?"

"Tch, mind your own business."

Orochimaru fixed a dirty look. "Blatantly ignoring my announcements on the loudspeakers, have you been now? You're coming with me."

"Before you expel me," Naruto drawled in a low voice, rebelliously shoving his hands into his pockets, "I decided I'm dropping out. No hard feelings."

After a long tense silence, the sickly, pale man wickedly smiled. "We would all miss you very much. "

_If I could just sock it to him…_

"Whatever." Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned away, grumbling, "I'm not going with you, there's no point."

When Orochimaru perceived a glint of misery in those cerulean eyes, he continued slyly, "Yes, we would all certainly miss you, Naruto-kun, because you'd be sent back. Do you want to be sent _back_ to the orphanage?"

Naruto bristled. "H-how did you—"

"I know everything," said the teacher, laughing sinisterly, a demonic twinkle in his fair eyes. "Now if you think carefully, without your scholarship to Konoha, you'll return straight into being the unwanted child. Do you understand that there is _no_ dropping out?"

Naruto frowned, his cheeks blushing from mortification. "I...you..."

Smirking, Orochimaru grabbed a hold of the teenager's arm and squeezed it painfully tight.

"That's right, without Konoha, you'd lose this illusion of freedom and 'love'."

_Damn it, that hurts._ "W-what the hell!"

"Listen, Naruto-kun, this is why I wanted you in my office," Orochimaru said huskily, "I have no problem sending you away. But, something's come up, and I'm willing to overlook your vile behavior. I need you for my personal experiments."

"What—"

Suddenly, Orochimaru yanked the blond teen even closer, towering over the young freshman. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, who sent those boys after you?"

Grinding his teeth, Naruto tried to wriggle out of the snake's grasp over him. Unfortunately, the older man exerted tremendous muscular power; breaking free was wishful thinking.

"Tell me," cooed Orochimaru, his cool breath chilling the blond.

"Let..._go_ or I'll—"

"Insolent child…tell me!"

Naruto swallowed his rising anger. "I'm not ever giving you what you want—that's the _last_ thing I'll ever do."

Glowering, Orochimaru released the teenager in his grasp. "I'll _make_ you regret that attitude of yours."

"You should probably send those two to the infirmary," replied Naruto as casually as possible, pointing to the limp bodies of Suigetsu and Jugo, "'Cause ignoring them just makes you look bad."

Orochimaru grunted, whirled around, and stormed off.

As Naruto stared remotely at Suigetsu and Juugo's unconscious bodies being hoisted into the building, a miserably painful sensation gnawed within his chest. Orochimaru knows, somehow. No one was supposed to know! If Orochimaru says a word of his past to anyone else, Naruto'll...

Blinking, Naruto stepped back for a second to think. Or rather, get his thoughts together because he felt his mind tumbling into a downward spiral of self-deprecation. _I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back and be there...Ever._

_I was so sure that even if I dropped out_, Naruto thought, _that I could live on my own, escape._

Suddenly, a peculiarly beautiful vision passed before his very own eyes. A vision which glowed like moonlight; a dream. He saw himself graduating in four years, receiving all kinds of acknowledgement, even respect. He'd be independent forever afterwards; freedom from all the people that oppress him. No one to smother him, no one to threaten him, no one to bother him...

A very naive, dopey smile unconsciously settled on his lips. "Maybe, one day, everyone will regret ignoring the great Uzumaki!"

* * *

"On page thirteen, the timeline depicts our syllabus…"

Settled in the rearmost row in the lecture hall, Sasuke Uchiha furiously typed away, entirely engrossed with his laptop. Even the rhythm and sound of his fingers tapping against the plastic keys reverberated throughout the classroom. Several smitten female classmates stared admiringly at him from all various angles in the room, however Sasuke paid no heed. Similar to them, he too felt smitten…with his work.

That is, something—some _remote_ business—occupied his attention, submerging his interest completely away from Teacher Iruka's lesson.

Sasuke, judging by the fervor with which he typed, immersed himself in personal business rather than note-taking or other respectable, studious dealings. In fact, with Iruka-sensei still dawdling over introductory material, scarcely essential for exams, Sasuke seized this time to settle some rather pressing personal affair.

Lately, his mind often replayed a horrible incident. And every time he looked into the mirror, Sasuke would see the purple bruise along the delicate frame of his jaw—and be reminded of Naruto. That delinquent...idiot. In fact, Sasuke demanded that everyone on set keep the whole incident a secret. Because not only did he feel a great deal of embarrassment pressurize in his chest like a weight, his ego hurt as though someone tossed it out a moving vehicle. The media didn't need to capitalize on his mortification.

However, he soon discovered that Naruto attended Konoha. And Sasuke grew even more curious. He commissioned his secretary to investigate, delve, and analyze any data obtainable on the blond, and then e-mail the information straight to him.

Finally, an alert flashed through his screen. The long-awaited e-mail, in his mailbox. With an excitement that Sasuke didn't realize he built up over the past day, slammed the open key.

Interesting, Sasuke thought after reading, which hardly took more than a minute. He leaned back in his seat, mulling over.

Now, Sasuke's curiosity peaked, and a cool mask of chilling indifference manifested in his expression. How, instead of a nice lengthy letter, enlightening him of Naruto's past and complete background, Sasuke received a dainty e-mail with almost no information? Sasuke now ended up knowing less than he desired. That is, he wanted a thorough background check that would dispel all of his questions.

"Now if we all turn to page 25, we'll find the first chapter's study questions which I am assigning as homework. Please make a note—"

CREAK.

Everyone's attention riveted onto the door.

Peering over his laptop screen, Sasuke's breath hitched.

Blushing, Naruto entered the classroom clad in his official school uniform (well, almost). The blond wore the expected navy button-down cardigan and a white collar shirt underneath; however, he seemed to be forgetting the most pertinent garment—the tie. All the boys were expected to wear a tie under the cardigan. However, the teacher seemed wholly impressed and let the little flaw slide this one time, and simply welcomed him to class.

"Naruto, you're late. Please arrive _on time_ from now on," said Iruka dismissively.

Sasuke _nearly_ didn't recognize him. Naruto appeared extraordinarily different in his school uniform. Instead of pompously boasting a juvenile air, in this new light, Naruto seemed naïve, erudite, and even charmi—no, Sasuke quickly retracted that last part.

He tensed in his seat when Naruto walked up the sloping aisle, searching for a vacant spot.

_Doesn't he see me?_ Sasuke wondered curiously, as Naruto slipped into a seat a row ahead of him. Perhaps, just as he had scarcely recognized Naruto in his school uniform, the other reciprocated that same confusion? Sasuke had been in those dreadful overalls (truly a onetime thing) when they'd met last time, whereas the blond wore some blatant orange attire. But…everyone knew what Uchiha Sasuke looked like—he was famous! And he practically owned this school, considering the generous donations the Uchiha family dispensed onto Konoha. How could this Uzumaki kid not 'see' him?

_Apparently not. _He glared intently at Naruto's seemingly blissful profile, several seats away from his left. If he pressed charges against Uzumaki, the media would just capitalize on such a mortifying story. And just why would he give a delinquent that kind of glory?

The lecture dallied away for another forty minutes until Iruka finally called quits, and dismissed everyone.

Stalking his prey, Sasuke trailed after an unsuspecting Naruto into the antique halls of Konoha.

"Uzumaki," he called.

Naruto turned rather slowly. "Uchiha."

"You never mentioned anything about attending Konoha," said Sasuke, smirking.

Heating up in indignation, Naruto snapped, "Why the hell would I? You think you own me?"

"_Actually_, I do own this school and…"

"And what?" growled Naruto, daring the other to finish.

"Expelling you could easily be a fulfilled whim of mine."

In a flash, Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and wrenched him forward so that their noses touched.

"What did you say?" the blond hissed.

"Maybe if you do as I tell you," sneered Sasuke, eyes narrowing in pleasure, "I'll refrain from mentioning my distaste to the dean."

"Go ahead. Go to the dean—like I honestly give a fuck."

"Not even when your poor family won't get their refund?"

Naruto pulled away, eyebrows violently twitching. Family? What..."_Hell_…you're annoying. What the hell do you want from me? Another beating?"

"Well, I better get to the office before they close—say goodbye to graduating," Sasuke declared coolly, a stoic mask finally settling in. "Looks like this game is over, Uzumaki."

As much as that stung, Naruto's pride got the best of him. "Yeah well I hope you trip on the way and break your pretty little face, you bastard."

Sasuke brushed past him coldly and headed for the headmaster's office. He hoped to break the idiot's ego by offering a humiliating route of redemption, you know, return the favor. He wanted the moron to feel what he had felt—a dreadful embarrassment. And yet, Uzumaki refused to go along. Ironically, sometimes an idiot's thick skull became a prime obstacle from being able to manipulate them; after all, the ignorant don't know what's best for them until someone knowledgeable generously offers guidance.

Barging through the door, Sasuke entered the headmaster's office with a stern countenance.

"Sasuke-sama!" exclaimed the secretary, flushing.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, is he here?" demanded Sasuke impatiently, waltzing up to the front desk.

"Yes, just through that door," she replied quickly, pointing to a wooden door to her right.

Wasting no time, he darted across the antechamber for headmaster Hiruzen's private office, and upon slamming the door open, he found Hiruzen sitting behind his desk.

The wrinkled, grey man slowly met the Uchiha's gaze. "A pleasure to have you, Sasuke. What brings you here?"

"I want someone expelled, immediately."

"Oh ho!" chortled the old man, slumping in his seat. "And who may that be?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto—a freshman classmate of mine."

"I see."

Sasuke rushed forth and slammed a fist onto the principal's cherry wood desk. "_Now_, Hiruzen. I want that delinquent trash out this school."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Let me retrieve his file."

Perfectly satisfied, he watched the headmaster scurry out the office and then return with a thick folder in his grasp. Once Uzumaki is out of the picture, he'd rest in peace. His vindictive appetite would be satiated as soon as he knew that the blond moron suffered some torment.

Sarutobi, bearded and wise, sauntered over to his leather chair, and comfortably nestled himself behind his magnificently crafted desk. He opened Naruto's file, flipping through the pages casually. However, as though seeing some graphic violent image, Sarutobi coughed awkwardly.

Sasuke tensed at the headmaster's bumble. "What is it?"

"Are you sure the name is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Glaring, he replied simply, "Yes. Why?"

Sarutobi finally tore his gaze off Naruto's file and sternly met Sasuke's cold eyes. "As much as I'm obliged to you, Sasuke, expulsion is out of the question."

"I don't understand."

"Forgive me, but I can't take any action against him."

After a long, apprehensive silence, Sasuke icily challenged, "Well? _What_, pray tell, is on that file that prevents you from gratifying my request?"

Sighing, the headmaster folded his hands. "According to what I'm reading, Uzumaki Naruto is on a privileged scholarship. The person sponsoring his tuition is an extremely well respected beneficiary to Konoha."

"Who?"

"I can't disclose that."

"You can't disclose it to _me_?"

"I'm very sorry Sasuke. Naruto's benefactor kindly requested anonymity."

As if burned, Sasuke whipped away from the solemn headmaster. "I'll find out myself, then."

"Again, I apologize sincerely…"

Scowling, Sasuke left the office with a tempestuous gait. The secretary attempted to salute him, failing miserably, as she was only met with a chilling look of indifference. She flinched when, on his way out, he slammed the door behind him.

He flitted down the hall, a deep animosity dwelling in his dark eyes. His thirst for revenge went unquenched.

"Who on earth would sponsor that moron?" he gravely questioned under his breath.

-o-o-


End file.
